Goko Momomatsue
History Personality A silent wind wrecked the landscape of the Aalur Federation, on the eve that Goko was born. Goko was born to the Momomatsue family, one of the sister families to the head family of the Aalur Federation, the Yenyorei family. Being from a family of such high prestige, Goko had never to want for anything. He was taught some swordsmanship at a young age but because the long wars between the federations had ended nearly two generations ago, the family that was once known for their murderous intent has now turned their attention to the noble art of woodworking. Goko grew up and eventually got married to a Ritsa Nedinari, A women known as the beauty of the Pakar Federation. The two were given a branch of the Momomatsue family’s business and became humble woodworkers, but there happy marriage would not last long. You see many in the Pakar Federation were against the matrimony with a family that had murdered so many of their soldiers. So a group of rebels was formed with the sole intent on ruining the marriage, and on one faithful day while Goko was off in the woods they made their move. The group would raid the home of Goko and take Ritsa hostage, they would then wait patiently for Goko to return that evening. As Goko made his way home a subsection of the group ambushed him, going as far as breaking one of his legs before dragging him home. They knelt him down as the leader of the group, A man known only as Royce, held Ritsa with a knife to her neck. Royce teased Goko as he pressed the point of his knife into the flesh of Ritsa’s neck and said “We came here to show how truely unworthy you are to be called husband of our lovely Ritsa, but seeing you now I’m not even sure your worthy of being called Momomatsue. I mean look at you, I’ve always seen your family as just a useless bunch of crows but at least crows know how to defend their turf, you, you are even less than a lowly crow, you are nothing more than a woodpecker, content with tapping away at your trees.” Although he was surrounded, Goko would not stand this sort of insult and responded “ So the Momomatsue’s are crows huh, well, what does that make you. In the long history of the federations, the Pakar people could never stand sword to sword against us, and maybe we have fallen into complacency, but I only sit here now because you ambushed me like the cowards you are.” At the sound of the word “coward”, Royce was set off and started screaming all sorts of absurdities at Goko and that’s when it happen, because during his agitated state Royce had forgotten about Ritsa and as he whipped his knife towards Goko, a hard thud was heard as Ritsa’s body hit the ground with a dark blood pouring out of a deep gash across her throat. All around were stunned as they tried to process what had happened, none took action until it was to late. The group of rebels fled, leaving Goko alone to drag himself to his wife’s body, as he cursed the name “Royce”. It wasn’t till the next day when a delivery boy came when the Goko was found unconscious due to blood loss,and the Yenyorei family was notified of the incident. They pledged to help avenge this tragedy anyway they could, but Goko refused and instead insisted that they send someone that could reteach him the way of the sword. So to honour this request the Yenyorei family sent the teacher that taught all the great swordsman that the Aalur Federation had ever produced and the head of the second sister family, Kolada Roshiki. Goko then re-began the training he had long since abandoned, and two long years passed, were Goko had to completely dedicated himself to the sword before he was finally ready to set forth on his adventure. Upon his graduation he was given gifts, the remaining two swords from the legendary sword trio protected by the families of the Aalur Federation, as the third sword “Fenikkusu” was stolen during the last war. His teacher, Kolada, had gifted him “Fukurō” the Roshiki family Sword and “Taka” the sword was passed down to him by his father. With these swords in hand Goko started to feel an unbelievable amount of power as the two swords started to speak to him, “You are a man of great power and wisdom, but that will not bring back the one that you held so dear, of course in the end nothing will. The only thing left for you now is to follow your heart/ to listen to us. We can help you find new happiness and to get your heart’s content, or atleast what your heart deserves.” As Goko continued to hold the swords they continued talking to him, he looked around to see if anyone else can, but nobody could, the swords labeled him “The Sacred Blade Listener” and told him to seek their help anytime he needed while he was out on his travels. On his adventures, Goko once stopped at a town whose citizens were being plagued by famine as a One Armed Giant, who had recently taken up residence in a cave outside of town, had been feeding itself with the villager’s livestock. Being a man of the sword, Goko offered to help and headed out without a second though, the giant’s residence was not far from town so the trek was not very hard, but the area was out in the open and the giant stood waiting. Goko charged with killing intent, but the Giant stood still, Goko quickly closed the distance, but the Giant still didn’t budge, and just as Goko was about to take his first swing, the Giant simply caught the blade in between his fingers. But instead of fighting back the giant sat down and began to speak, “please wait one moment, and Jishin will give you a choice to make. You are the seventh “hero” that that town has hired to kill Jishin, and if you choose to follow the town’s order than you will be the seventh “hero” that Jishin has killed. But you don’t have to be you see, Jishin has only moved to this land because a monstrous beast, that treads land, air and water has forced Jishin from his home. Jishin has nowhere else to go so, now you can choose to leave Jishin be or be number seven.” Goko knew he couldn’t turn his back on the town but he also knew it wasn’t right to now start a fight with the giant Jishin, so instead of choosing either of the options given, Goko offered to help get Jishin his home back. The two set off the next day, back to Jishin old home, When the two finally arrived they were met by a lone young Vhark toying with a Rock-Sheep. Goko was confused as to where the rest of the volt was and as he turned to ask Jishin, he saw the Giant quivering in fear. Goko carefully made his way towards the vhark as to not to startle him, but as soon as the vhark noticed him, the vhark started to run at full speed towards Goko and tackled him, but instead of starting to scratch and bite, the vhark started to roll around in a playful manner. The two played around in the field for quite some time before Goko tried to go back to Jishin but the vhark would him go, so Goko decided to take it with him and named him Tatsumaki. When the two made their way back to the terrified giant, Goko told Jishin that the vhark only wanted to play and that he would be taking Tatsumaki with him, In response Jishin joyfully tossed tossed the pair in to the air and thanked them, as well as claiming Goko as his only friend and telling him that if he ever needed help, he need just ask and he would come running. Now Goko wanders the realm helping whoever he can, with Tatsumaki and occasional with Jishin, but always seeking leads on Royce, hoping that one day he will be able to repay the debt he is owed. Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters